Une vie obscure
by Eliie Evans
Summary: Série de courts OS qui se suivent mais peuvent être lu indépendamment les uns des autres. Voici quatre moments de la vie de Voldemort...
1. Chapter 1

Avertissement !

Les OS qui suivent sont tirés de ma fanfiction « Trop Tranquille mais je me suis aperçue en la corrigeant qu'ils prenaient un autres sens lus seuls. Je les publie donc aussi comme OS.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Cette nuit là, pour Harry, le rêve débuta ainsi.<p>

La chambre était petite et grisâtre. Aucun signe de vie dans cette pièce, à l'exception du petit garçon recroquevillé sur le lit qui pleurait. Ses sanglots serrèrent le cœur de Harry qui voulu s'approcher de lui pour le consoler mais il passa à travers l'enfant. Ce geste lui rappela qu'il était dans une pensine. Frustré, il reporta son attention sur la scène qui continuait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Une porte grinça et les fit sursauter, lui et le garçon. Un nez pointu, de femme, apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qui s'ouvrit lentement. Le petit garçon essaya de sécher ses larmes mais ce geste trop tardif n'empêcha pas la femme de remarquer sa détresse. Ses grands yeux bleus s'emplirent de compassion et elle fit un pas pour se rapprocher du garçon, lequel sursauta.

« ssssssssshhhh, ne m'approchez pas vieille peau!, lui cracha-t-il en montrant les dents.

-Tom, voyons...

-Partez!, se contenta de hurler Tom en se levant brusquement du lit, le poing levé vers l'adulte qui recula. »

C'était la toute première fois que Tom se dressait contre un adulte et s'en méfiait mais ce ne serait pas la dernière.

Harry se sentit basculer...


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord merci à Chaeos et Sai Fujiwara pour avoir mis cette petite suite de textes en alerte =)

Pour te répondre Chaeos, effectivement le premier texte fait 200 mots ce qui le rapproche d'un drabble mais comme les suivants font beaucoup plus et sont de véritables OS, j'ai simplifier le résumé en les déclarant comme OS tous les 4 sans distinction.

Sur ce je poste ce deuxième OS, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Le rêve ne s'arrêta pas pour autant<p>

Le même garçon, un peu plus âgé, riait aux éclats. Un rire froid qui terrifiait visiblement les deux petits en face de lui. Effrayés, leur grands yeux écarquillés scrutaient les moindres recoins de la grotte. Une petite grotte sombre et humide dont l'odeur de poisson agressait le nez des enfants, déjà inquiétés par l'eau qui léchait leurs chaussures

« Où sommes nous, Tom?, demanda la petite rousse d'une petite voix en se rapprochant du deuxième garçon qui était figé sur place.

-Oh, tu ne m'appelles plus « le monstre », Amy?, demanda Tom après avoir cessé de rire, une expression innocente sur le visage. Ce Tom était vraiment doué pour la manipulation malgré son jeune âge constata Harry, d'ailleurs bien content de n'être que dans un rêve.

L'intervention de la petite, qui semblait plus courageuse que son camarade, sembla secouer le dernier garçon.

-Arrêtes de faire le malin, Jedusor et fais nous ressortir, sinon tu auras des ennuis, ajouta le petit blond qui sortait enfin de sa torpeur.

-Quels ennuis, Dennis? Je te bats à plates coutures!, affirma-t-il sereinement.

-Monstre! Tu es fier de tes sales tours!, rétorqua le dénommé Dennis qui se précipita sur l'étrange garçon pour le saisir au bras, avant de le lâcher brusquement en hurlant de douleur.

-Oh, c'est douloureux? Demanda le petit garçon avec un drôle de sourire sur le visage au garçon qui se roulait par terre.

Bon dieu mais il le regardait comme s'il observait un rat de laboratoire! Imaginer que Tom les avait provoqué pour pouvoir essayer ses capacités à faire mal dont il devait tout juste avoir pris conscience vu son jeune âge n'était pas absurde...Harry frissonna et la petite rousse éclata en sanglot.

-Arrête Tom, je t'en supplie! S'il te plait, ramène nous.

-Je veux bien, acquiesça avec mépris Tom, alors que les deux autres se détendirent. Mais il y a des conditions, continua-t-il, implacable.

-Lesquelles?, demanda la fillette d'un ton plein d'espoir.

-Vous me défendrez...

-oui

-Vous m'obéirez...

-oui

-Vous...

L'art de se faire des « amis » lui était déjà bien connu, à ce petit garçon. La scène s'évanouit de nouveau devant Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à Chaeos pour ses fidèles reviews et bonne lecture bien sur =)

* * *

><p>Cette fois-ci, Harry mit un moment à prendre conscience du nouvel endroit où l'avait emmené son rêve.<p>

Il arriva enfin à voir qu'il avait quitté le sol et qu'il était maintenant sur l'eau sans pour autant couler. Des barques arrivèrent sur lui et le frôlèrent, ce qui le fit sursauter. La dernière barque le dépassa et il la suivit.

Seuls trois personnes étaient assises dedans, deux garçons bruns et une petite fille aux yeux bleus perçants qui ressemblaient à Ginny quand elle avait 11 ans. Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres d'Harry face à cette réplique miniature de Ginny. Son sourire devint nostalgique quand il s'aperçut qu'un des petits bruns regardait sans rien dire le château qui apparaissait à l'horizon, fasciné, ce qui fit ricaner l'autre et grimacer Harry.

« Pour avoir l'air aussi idiot devant Poudlard, il faut être un sang de bourbe, Jedusor! Je parie que tes moldus de parents t'élevaient dans une cage à lapins, affirma-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

-Tais toi Nott, répliqua Jedusor maintenant énervé, je ne suis pas un de ses idiots qui bavent devant un vulgaire château! »

Cette réaction arracha un sourire ironique à Nott qui n'était pas convaincu. Jedusor quand à lui semblait regretter ses paroles, ou tout du moins sa colère puisqu'un masque d'impassibilité avait pris place sur son visage, alors que son regard indifférent se perdait dans la contemplation de l'eau. La petite fille semblait mécontente et ses yeux perçants qui foudroyaient Nott rappelèrent quelqu'un à Harry, sans qu'il puisse deviner qui. Mais où avait-il vu ce regard?

« Tu ne devrais pas l'écouter Tom, Nott est trop bête. Vraiment, mais pourquoi je suis tombée dans le même compartiment que ce crétin ?

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Mac Gonagall. Tais toi, si tu n'as rien à dire d'intelligent! Et ne m'appelles plus jamais Tom ou tu le regretteras!, dit-il d'une voix sèche qui claqua dans le silence qui entourait la barque alors que Harry regardait la fillette avec effarement, cherchant en elle les traits de son futur professeur.

-Comme tu veux, se contenta de répondre la fillette, vexée. »

Au grand étonnement de Harry, cette intervention sembla allumer une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de Nott qui dévisagea longuement Tom. Ce dernier, loin de montrer qu'il avait vu cette marque d'attention garda un air froid et indéchiffrable. Il fut le premier à sauter hors de la barque d'un bond décidé et s'éloigna tranquillement en ignorant les deux autres enfants, pour rejoindre le professeur Dumbledore. Celui-ci regarda la scène avec intérêt et, tout comme Mac Gonagall plus d'un demi siècle après, les introduit dans un couloir avant de les faire pénétrer dans la grande salle pour procéder à la répartition.

Les noms défilèrent et bientôt on arriva à Jedusor Tom. Le garçon se dirigea d'un pas calme et assuré vers le choixpeau et le mis sans hésitation sur sa tête. Bientôt ses lèvres s'agitèrent dans un murmure inaudible. Intrigué, Harry s'approcha. Le petit ne savait visiblement pas que le choixpeau entendait les pensées puisqu'il lui parlait. Que pouvait-il bien demander au choixpeau?

« Que veut dire sang de bourbe? ...s'il vous plait, murmura le garçon avec une fausse politesse.

Le choixpeau lui répondit puisque Tom pinça ses lèvres d'un air mécontent en cherchant Nott du regard. Puis il secoua la tête.

-Non, ce n'était pas de la curiosité. Je devais comprendre. Je dois pouvoir faire taire Nott! Je ne veux pas être à Serdaigle! Ce n'est pas utile ! »

Voldemort à Serdaigle? Harry eu un bref sourire ironique avant de se rappeler pourquoi Voldemort avait fini à Serpentard. Sans plus de temps pour y penser la sensation désormais habituelle qu'un crochet le prenait au niveau du ventre se fit sentir. Le rêve était de plus en plus étrange...


	4. Chapter 4

Dernier OS, l'un des premiers meurtres anonymes de Jedusor.

J'aurais pu choisir le meurtre du père mais je pense que c'est un moment difficile à décrire et surtout un moment qui risquait de tourner au bon vieux pathétique donc c'est le meurtre qui marque ses années de jeune adulte que j'ai choisi.

Comme depuis 3 chapitres maintenant, merci à Chaeos pour ses fidèles reviews. Pour te répondre, je me suis bien amusée à dépeindre Minerva sous les traits d'une Ginny-bis, elle est tellement sérieuse en temps que professeur qu'on oublie souvent qu'elle a eu une jeunesse et qu'apparemment elle était très combative à cette époque là, comme Ginny. Ah, Tom et l'ignorance...mignon avant de comprendre comment fonctionne le loustic, n'est-ce-pas ^^

Sinon, bonne lecture c'est le plus important

* * *

><p>Son rêve sembla alors s'accélérer.<p>

Il se trouvait maintenant dans un manoir. Le salon dans lequel il avait atterri était immense et richement décoré.

Assis sur un sofa un jeune homme séduisant souriait à une vieille dame qui lui montait une petite coupe finement ouvragée.

Sans prévenir, la baguette jaillit de sa manche et figeait la vieille dame dont Harry capta avec effroi le regard choqué. Ce regard fit rire le jeune homme, que Harry reconnu comme Tom, avec quelques années en plus cependant. Il devait avoir tout juste fini ses études.

Tom s'approcha de la vieille dame, tout en ouvrant amoureusement la bague qu'il portait au doigt, détail qui avait échappé à Harry. Toujours avec le même calme glacial, il prit avec une douceur trompeuse la tête de la vieille dame et lui ouvrit la bouche délicatement pour y verser la poudre contenu dans la bague. Harry réprima une envie de vomir quand il comprit qu'il s'agissait de poison et que cette personne allait mourir.

Il ne se trompait pas puisque les yeux de la vieille dame devinrent vitreux sous le regard satisfait de Tom qui murmura quelques mots en pointant sa baguette sur elle. Un rayon de lumière noir en sorti et l'enveloppa, lui et sa victime avant de se résorber.

Un petit couinement retentit et Harry en se retourna croisa le regard horrifié du petit elfe caché derrière une vieille horloge. Il eu juste le temps d'entendre « oubliette » que Jedusor rapide comme l'éclair avait déjà effacé la mémoire de ce témoin gênant et s'éloignait du manoir d'un pas tremblant.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Harry décida tout de même de le suivre.

Après avoir rejoint l'allée des embrumes par un chemin surement peu connu, Tom se dirigea vers la porte décrépie d'une petite maison miteuse. Le tremblement de son corps s'était accentué et il le vit chavirer dans l'escalier pour finalement arriver à entrer dans sa chambre, un rictus de pure douleur accroché à son visage.

Un dernier effort lui permit de refermer la porte et il s'écroula tout du long, sans même atteindre le lit placé à quelques mètres de la porte. Un long hurlement lui déchira sans plus attendre la gorge alors que les spasmes secouaient son corps dans tous les sens. Le regard fiévreux et aveugle de douleur que Harry croisa à cet instant là le suivait encore alors qu'il quittait à nouveau la scène pour assister à un autre moment de la vie de Tom Jedusor.

Mais quand cela s'arrêterait-il?

Le calme parfait qui l'accueillit le stupéfia.

Devant lui Tom, avec encore quelques années de plus et visiblement usé avant l'âge se tenait devant une paroi dont il avait enlevé la neige.

Les montagnes l'entourant étaient hautes et formaient un ensemble de pics dont celui du milieu portait une petite habitation.

Grâce à son sens de l'observation Harry remarqua enfin ce que Tom caressait sur la paroi. Un œil formé d'une baguette, d'une pierre et d'un arc de cercle attirait son regard.

Alors que Harry allait suivre le garçon qui se dirigeait vers les montagnes environnantes un éclair de douleur le pris au niveau du ventre et lui coupa le souffle. Essayant de reprendre sa respiration en haletant, il se rendit compte que sa vue s'obscurcissait à mesure que la douleur gagnait tout son corps.

Il se sentit chuter, comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, il sentit que deux mains inconnues stopper sa chute et le retenir.

« Harry, réveille toi ! Harry !

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour croiser le regard inquiet de Ron.

-tu faisais un cauchemar... »

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

J'espère avoir réussi à vous tenir en alerte et à brosser le personnage de Voldemort de manière nuancée, c'est l'un de ceux que j'avais le moins envisagé avant ces chapitres qui sont arrivés presque par hasard alors...=)


End file.
